


Curse of Feeling

by notasammich



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations 2017 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasammich/pseuds/notasammich
Summary: This was written for SPN Hiatus Creations on Tumblr. This was written for Week 11: Emotions and originally posted on August  6, 2017.Works in this series are completely unrelated. You don't need to read earlier stories to read this one.Dean is cursed to feel his emotion very intensely.





	Curse of Feeling

Sam takes as long as possible getting dinner. He walks the half mile to a local diner instead of driving. He lets little old ladies cut in front of him in the line for to-go orders. When the grandmotherly woman that Sam let go ahead of him in line orders the last piece of cherry pie and Sam learns that it will take 30 minutes for another pie to bake Sam insists on waiting waiting for cherry pie even though a delicious-smelling apple pie came out of the oven while Sam waited in line.

Sam tells himself that the exercise is good for him, that he’s just being nice to the elderly, and that he’s being a good brother by getting Dean’s favorite pie. In reality Sam just wants some time away from the bunker. Dean is driving him crazy. To be fair it’s not Dean’s fault. Well mostly not Dean’s fault.

Dean and Sam had been hanging out in a bar between hunts. Dean had been flirting with pretty, dark-haired young women but they’d been too far away for Sam to hear their conversation. It had seemed to be going well then, the woman had slapped Dean and stormed out. According to Dean, the anger had come out of nowhere. They’d just been making small talk when she’s yelled something about making Dean deal with his emotions.

They’d thought nothing more about it until the next morning.

Sam had come into the bunker’s kitchen to find Dean in a state of pure bliss from just the smell of his coffee. That hadn’t seemed out of the ordinary but then Dean took a sip and burned his tongue. That’s when Dean flew into an uncharacteristic fit of rage throwing the mug against the wall. Then when Dean realized what he’d done, how unusually he’d just reacted, and that starts a different freakout about what is wrong with him.

It hadn’t taken much for Sam to figure out what had happened to Dean. The woman Dean pissed off the night before was a witch. Dean must have inadvertently said something disparaging about women and emotion. She had cursed him to feel his emotions 10 times more than normal with no hope of controlling or suppressing them.

Sam was able to calm his brother down with some comedy movie on cable. Everything had been going fine, Dean has been laughing uproariously but then a dog had been killed in a rather crude scene and Dean had nearly cried himself sick. After that Sam is more careful. Sam creates a playlist of an hour of harmless kitten videos and sets it on repeat while he goes to get some dinner.

—.—

“Look Sam, Cas is here,” Dean says happily when Sam returns to the bunker. Dean’s arms are wrapped around Castiel’s upper torso just below the angel’s armpit. Although Dean had has to loosen the hug slightly to turn his head to talk to Sam he doesn’t seem intent on completely letting go of Cas anytime soon. Castiel looks at Sam over Dean’s shoulder his face showing confusion and a little bit of embarrassment.

“Dean…um… will you please release me?” Cas asks unsure about the sudden change in his friend’s personality.

“Why?” Dean asks. “Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?”

Sam sees another crying fit coming on and quickly intervenes.

“You have to let go because it’s time to eat. I brought you pie.”

Dean insists on sitting as close to Cas as possible without being in the angel’s lap. The smile on Dean’s face as he digs into his pie is such pure happiness, unlike anything that Sam had seen from Dean since Dean went to hell. Maybe this isn’t the worst curse that the Winchester Brothers had been afflicted with. Sam that after lunch he will leave Dean with Cas while he nicely asks the witch to fix his brother.


End file.
